In the assembling and maintenance of relatively heavyweight machinery, for example crawler type tractors, it is often necessary to move heavy items to and from relatively inaccessible locations. Adjacent structure of the machinery sometimes makes it impossible to remove the item vertically from its location on the machine and/or attach lifting means at a vertically spaced location from the center of gravity of the item. Construction and maintenance of these items therefore requires an undesirable amount of time and labor.
This invention therefore resides in apparatus for controllably connecting lifting means to an item for moving said item to and from relatively inaccessible locations.